RPlog:Malign Visit
The medical bay on board the newly refitted ship, is already buzzing with wounded, and surgical activity due to the latest happenings on Bothawui. Several rows of Stomtroopers are being treated for minor wounds in the beds, Naval Officers as well. All throughout the cavernous room, are medical droids, and white coated doctors and nurses tending to the Imperial War Machine, as they always have, ensuring all can live to fight another day. Half way down the corridor, Dareus sits finally awake in his bed, several tubes coming out of both his chest, and out from underneath the blanket around his midsection. Definately, by appearance, he has seen better days, his face unshaven with several days worth of beard growing, but datadiscs all over his bed and his hands furiously typing away on a datapad, several cups of coffee scattered on his dinner tray, but the food remaining both untouched, but equally un-edible looking. Malign had seen his fair share of medical bays though his work usually required more field medicine than official visits to the doctor. The area was unnaturally sterile and that was both inviting and repulsive to the Sith who couldn't put his finger on reasons for either emotion. He moves down the row of wounded slowly, wearing his simple black uniform, no cloaks today and tucked under his left arm was a datapad. He stops in front of Dareus' bed and smirks, "The Empire doesn't allow for too much rest, I suppose the insurance isn't as good as they boast." He says mockingly but with enough humor to keep the mood light despite his mere presence here making those around nervous. He had a reputation and in the end it was in his best interest to maintain it. He tosses the datapad down onto the bed with the pilot, "This is the Black Squad report, it should help you finish your own so you can get the rest you need." He says with a faint nod. Dareus looks as though he should be in far more of an impressive state before speaking with Malign, but simply nods, "My Lord...my duties don't stop, even while these useless things..." slapping his own datapad on the legs in which he can't feel anything, "are awaiting the ability to move again." Grabbing a bar just above the bed, he pulls himself up a little bit more, although without any painful look on his face, must be the medication, "I've sent a pre-emptive report to Commodore Hendricks and Grand Admiral Kreldin, pieced together though from my own men's reports. Assuming that Captain Caiton can get me to walk again, I'll get that sonofabitch..." He sets his datapad back down, and looks to Malign, "I never had the chance to thank you yet, My lord...." "Captain Caiton is very busy and will get you patched up. As for the incident on Bothawui, I will be spearheading an investigation to get you some adequate revenge." The Sith with a faint nod, "It is rare for me to offer respect to military personnel these days, but you remind me a bit of myself, you are very reckless and that is the spirit a pilot needs." Malign nods his head lightly and takes a step back from the bed, "Reports are your duty, and as dull as it may be, it could be argued the most important part of our duty. Fact finding and betterment is the best medicine in war." He says darkly, "Your nerves do look quite damaged but you are in good hands, we have state of the art medicine here from cloning to cybernetic nerve replacement. You'll be walking in no time." Dareus shrugs, "Well, I hope that I can get to walk again, I'm useless to the Empire sitting here in a bed..." He shuffles through a few data discs, "I also made a full request for restricted access to all former officers with the rank of Captain and Commodore upon their retirement, I saw his face, and if any prisoners can't help with a real name, I damned sure know what he looks like." He takes a sip of a caf that is next to him, "Although I thank you for the compliment, my lord, you're a far better man than I, especially in the Navy; your power saved everyone down there, it could have been much worse. Eyes can be deceiptful, and can't be trusted. Bothawui proved that." The Sith nods as the officer speaks, "That information should help the investigation greatly. I will see if I can pull some strings and get you additional medical attention to speed your recovery." Malign says smiling as Dareus speaks about eyes and betrayal, "You would be correct it is an old saying that eyes should not be trusted and will deceive you. It goes far beyond politics, everything is about spin and that includes the battlefield. You have to trust your instincts, and training more than your eyes. We should have been more prepared for the incident, but we underestimated the situation and could not see through the fog of lies. I doubt you will so easily fall for the same trick again." Malign nods, "Focus on the moment, and work toward perfecting your talents, and then no one will defeat you." Looking as though the comments are sinking deep into his mind and thoughts, "Well, hopefully that can apply to us suckers without the abilities of the force." Letting a half chuckle leave his mouth, "More opportunities have happened in the last 6 months of my return than the previous 15 years of my career." He leans back in the bed and crosses his arms, "Patience is something that I have enough of, and if it takes me another 10 years, I'll haul his ass before the Emperor myself." In his mind, he wonders how much of the shit-storm for this operation would fall on him, but oh well. Part of it was his fault, part Naval High Command, part everyone, actually. He only had his own duties to attend to, even if he shouldn't be doing anything at this point in time. "I was forty five years old before I discovered I even had the ability to manipulate the force." Malign says with a shrug, "Most of my life has been spent where you are now, working to better myself through traditional means. Perhaps you are the fortunate one, my path is chosen for me and I am a slave to my fate, you have many paths and can choose your own way." Malign wouldn't normally speak this way to a subordinate in the military but after seeing Dareus' ability to lead and his ability to defend and follow orders he had become someone the Sith believed he could trust. It was easy to sense Dareus' uneasiness about the operation and the likely blame game to follow but Malign quickly attempts to dismiss that from the pilot, "You were not in command of the operation, neighter did the high command give us adequate intelligence on the facility or its personnel, in addition we didn't have time for a collection of such data, this operation was doomed for only partial success and that success is in the prisoners we have captured. We will discover what is going on and utilize that information to track down this rogue officer and justice will prevail in the name of the New Order." Malign smiles, "Besides I was involved in the operation and no one will dare audit it if they value their lives." The Sith's features suddenly become more familiar and dark as he ponders the possibility of murder. "For now, Lieutenant, I suggest you finish your reports and rest." He says taking another few steps back, "We will be in touch. I may have use for you." A small laugh comes from Dareus, some extra whistling from the hole in his gut as he does so, "Well, in that case, I should be walking in no time." The seriousness was over for now, "I do enjoy our little trips to planets, getting chased by things that make normal officers wake up on cold sweats..." "Did we obtain any prisoners?" His thoughts cross to wondering how many were former Imperial anyway, but quickly to back to this new mystery, that seems to be wrapped up in its own enigma. With that question posed, he begins to put the discs and datapad back on the tray, amidst all the extra cups and wasted meals, laying back somewhat in his bed, contemplating how someone so powerful and undoubtedly important to the Empire, could consider himself a slave. "Yes, we captured a few of the terrorist the non-Bothan terrorist are in our hands and the remaining terrorist, those Bothan are in the hands of the local Bothan authorities." The Sith says now preparing to leave the room, "You will get an opportunity to question them, no doubt." He says darkly, "I bid you a good day, Lieutenant, we are watching you." With that the Sith leaves the medical bay and disappears into the other levels of the vessel.